The present invention relates to a bill delivering apparatus used in a bill receiving and dispensing machine and more particularly to a bill delivering apparatus for delivering accumulated bills to a horizontally spaced-apart position within a bill receiving and dispensing machine.
Heretofore, a bill delivering apparatus has been used in a bill receiving and dispensing machine for delivering accumulated bills to a horizontally spaced-apart position, for example, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 251487/1985. This apparatus is so constructed that it transfers bills by sandwiching them between carrying belts toward a bill receiving and dispensing mouth mechanism horizontally spaced apart from a bill accumulating portion after accumulation of bills at the bill accumulating portion and that it receives bills fed out from the carrying belts by clamping rollers of the bill receiving and dispensing mouth mechanism.
However, the bill delivering apparatus of the prior art is required to have carrying belts and clamping rollers on both the feeding-out side and the receiving side in order to dispense the bills without crumpling of the accumulated bills and is also required to combine the carrying belts and the clamping rollers with bill pressing function. In addition, it has to be provided with a control means to keep the pressing function of the clamping rollers idle during bill delivering operation and to clamp the bills after reception of bills and is also required to be provided with separate power sources for the respective means. This makes the apparatus complicated and large in size.